Excavation Duty
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Destroy all of the Brittle Rocks. *You start at (G-11). *The party will proceed to the wall at (G-10) and destroy it. *After the (G-10) wall is down, typically one party member will head to the northern wall at (G-6) to solo it. The rest of the party will destroy the wall at (H-8) and the two at (I-7). **For specific strategies about how to destroy the walls, refer to Assault Mission - Excavation Duty/Strategy *Qiqirn Mines will take out the wall in one shot. **Both kinds of Qiqirn drop Qiqirn Mine temporary items. **To use a mine, have the person engage the Brittle Rock, use the Qiqirn Mine on it, and stay engaged while it blows it up. **The mines appear immediately in a player's inventory, without going through the treasure pool. **The drop rate of these mines may be affected by Treasure Hunter and Moon Phase; you can get more or less than the 4 you need if every Qiqirn is killed. *Having a bomb Self-Destruct by a wall WILL destroy it completely. **The bomb must be extremely close to the wall when it blows up. If it is too far away, it will have no effect on the wall. Getting the positioning correct is said to be difficult. **You may also need to engage the Brittle Rock for Self-Destruct to take it out. *The Rune of Release appears at (F-10). **It takes roughly 2:45 to run from the furthest Brittle Rock at I-7 to the Rune of Release with quickening active. This time will vary if the runner does not have sneak and needs to wait for bombs to move. Strategy See Assault Mission - Excavation Duty/Strategy. Notes *The Brittle Rocks will take 0-22 damage from normal melee and magic attacks. They will take up to 70 from Weapon Skills. GKT will do 30 occasionally. *Elemental DoT's such as Burn will never get fully resisted (i.e: "Resists the spell" message) by Brittle Rocks, so even a lower level Black or Red Mage may be able to solo the northern wall with the usual DoT strategy regardless of level cap. *Drain Samba will work and drains 1-4 HP per hit (possibly more with Drain Samba II). (Tested as RNG/DNC @ 60-cap.) Even if the wall is hit for 0 damage, Drain Daze will be inflicted. Note however: Drain Samba does not inflict extra damage like en-spell does, however this strategy will allow HP recovery after agro/qiqirn fights. *The Qiqirn Ceramists have very high Evasion because they're Thiefs; Sushi and/or Madrigal recommended. *SAM Weapon Skills seem to have a cap damage of 20 either they are performed at 100 or 300 TP, they can do accordingly also 40 damages when Double Attack kicks in, there also seems to be some sort of limitation regarding Mighty Strikes since it didn't kick in Steel Cyclone, I would have thought it could be a damage cap matter but a Double Attack Steel Cyclone without Mighty Strikes beat a Steel Cyclone with Mighty Strikes and Double Attack. That being said I believe TP modificator doesn't matter for all Weapon Skills when it comes to damages, because the same Steel Cyclone performed with Mighty Strikes had also 300 TP and did 36 while a Steel Cyclone at 100 did 39. *Thief 60+ can use Trick Attack effectively on the Brittle Rock. It is recommended to only do this with Weapon Skills because melee attacks will not always reach the target when standing behind a teammate, while Weapon Skills have slightly greater range. It has also been observed that more damage is dealt from stacking Trick Attack with a Weapon Skill than performing them separately. Also combining Hide with Sneak Attack is a good way to do a 40 damage hit every 5 minutes. *RDM en-spells generally result in 0 additional DMG. However, with enhancing equipment (eg: Fencer's Ring, Magnetic Earring, Enhancing Sword) en-spells may inflict non-zero damage. A consistent 1 additional DMG, with 0-3 as a range, is commonly reported. *BLM or RDM might perform better in 60 cap. The walls will have lower HP and Choke, Burn, Shock, and Bio II may do higher relative DoT based on +INT and +Dark Skill gear. The walls go down to DoT in about 4 minutes in 60 cap. *Corsair Card Shot does a consistent amount of DMG everyone one minute (it can equal WS damage). Combined with Slug Shot this produces excellent DMG output. Also, Corsair buffs help the BLMs and RDMs maintain the MP needed for nonstop nuking and DoT. Corsair can be quite good for this Assault. * Tarutaru melee should take care to watch their combat log for "too far" messages while engaged with the Brittle Rocks. Tarutaru just can't reach the rocks if they are positioned poorly! * Due to the per hit damage cut-offs, multi-hit WS tend to produce higher damage output than other WS. Map